Conner Gets Embarrassed
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: What happens when Conner makes some stupid comment about women? Well, more than you could ever know.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nothing belongs to me. This is my tribute - sort of - to the ladies, good or evil, from MMPR to Turbo. Takes place during Dino Thunder - and I bet you can only guess who makes the stupid comments about women.

Chapter 1 - Conner On Notice

March 2004

Reefside Park

Reefside, CA

"Man, they're easier to beat than usual today!" Ethan said as he kicked a pair of Tyrannodrones away who had charged him.

"That's your natural abilities coming out!" Dr. Oliver said from the site of his ongoing duel with Elsa, who on the other hand was nastier than she usually was today. "Now why don't you finish with these drones and then come help me?"

"Sure!" Conner said as he rammed into another drone. "Would love to come help you against just another girl!"

At that comment, Kira bristled, and her eyes narrowed.

As she kicked two drones away herself, she pondered the situation. Did she want to help her enemy? Or would she stay by Conner.

'_Come on, Kira, I know she's Elsa, but you can't let Conner insult us like that_!' a voice inside her head said.

At that point, Kira made an instinctive decision.

"Hey Elsa!" she shouted. Elsa suddenly whirled on Kira.

"Yes, Yellow Ranger? Are you asking for an ass-kicking yourself?" Elsa growled.

"No, but I am asking you to do one thing," Kira said.

"And that is?" Elsa said.

"Kick Conner's ass on PRINCIPLE alone," Kira said. "We don't get pushed around like that! I'm not even going to give him any help this time!"

The Rangers gasped. How in the WORLD could she request for Elsa, of all people, to kick Conner's ass to kingdom come and back?

That is, all except Dr. Oliver, who nodded as Elsa veered off of him and focused on Kira, then Conner, pondering the situation.

Tommy went to put an arm around Kira, and softly said, "I'm not surprised you said that. Really, I'm not. The females I was teammates with could stand up for themselves any day and twice on Sunday. Conner would be quaking in his boots if he knew Trini or Aisha was coming after him and he knows it."

"You know what, Yellow Ranger," Elsa said. "I'm going to take your advice. That was truly unnecessary and that young Red Ranger must pay!"

"Kira, Ethan, Trent, over here!" Dr. Oliver called as the other three Rangers went over to help him. "Don't give him any help!"

"No way! You guys are coming to help me!" Conner said as Elsa charged him.

"No we're not, young man!" Dr. Oliver said. "You're my leader but today you need to be taught some humility! You receive no help from us today!"

"Just a girl huh?" Elsa growled as Conner barely dived out of the way of her sword. "I am so going to make you pay for that comment!"

"Come on!" Conner shouted as he taunted Elsa. That set Elsa over the top.

She charged him and before Conner could even think of what to do, she threw a series of punches and kicks that had Conner quickly reeling.

Then, she charged her sword to full power and leveled Conner with a blast that sent him flying about fifty feet.

With Conner struggling to simply pick himself up, Kira turned to Elsa and gave her a thumbs up.

"I can't believe you allowed me to do that to your boyfriend, Yellow Ranger," Elsa said in disbelief.

"No matter what battle lines we stand on, we ladies have to stick together," Kira said. "I was not going to allow my boyfriend to get away with that. If I didn't know any better he seems to have this mode of stupidity inside his head that he always seems to fall back on."

"We do indeed, Yellow Ranger," Elsa said. Seeing that the drones were down for the count, she decided to retreat. "Ta ta, Rangers, till next time."

Then, she disappeared.

3 hours later...

"Conner said WHAT?" Kimberly Hart-Oliver said to her husband as she relayed the day's battle to her at dinner.

"Called Elsa 'just another girl,'" Tommy said. "He deserved to get his ass kicked for that comment, so against my better judgment I let Elsa whale on him to teach him a lesson."

"Yeah, he can't get away with that," Kim said as she bit into some spaghetti. "Regretfully, it was Elsa that had to do it. He's lucky I wasn't around, or heaven forbid, Trini. Ashley would have beaten him into the ground by now too."

"Well, when I call her and Jase tonight, I guarantee Trini WILL want a piece of him," Tommy said. "Never mind that she's in Angel Grove right now, she'll probably want to come to Reefside right away when she hears about this."

"I suspect that mind of yours is thinking of punishing him somewhere down the line," Kim smirked. "I know that look anywhere."

"Yeah, I am," Tommy said. "That phone's gonna be ringing a lot tonight."

"You should call Zedd and Mystic Mother too," Kim said. Even though Zedd wasn't really Zedd anymore, he allowed the Rangers to call him that simply because that's what the veteran Rangers remember him as.

"Yep. Good idea. Betcha she'd love to kick his ass too," Tommy said. With that, a plan began forming in his head. He was out to teach Conner a lesson - it wouldn't come about until after Mesogog would finally be defeated, but he could finally find a way to teach his young Red Ranger some respect."

30 minutes later...

"Hey, Bro," Jason said. "What's cooking with you and my lil' sis?"

"Not much, man," Tommy said. "I was actually wondering if I could speak to Trini for a moment."

"Sure thing, man," Jason said from the other end of the line. "Here she is."

"Hey, Tommy," Trini said. "Long time, no talk."

"Same here," Tommy said. "I just wanted to relay something to you from one of our battles with Mesogog and his freaks today. Something that you would have been proud of."

"Yeah?" Trini said.

"My Red Ranger, Conner, called one of their generals Elsa 'just another girl,'" Tommy said. "Then against my better judgment we promptly proceeded to let Elsa kick his ass. Kira probably won't be on speaking terms with Conner for the next few days since she started the idea to let Elsa beat him from here to kingdom come."

Jason, who had heard the conversation on speaker phone, just groaned silently.

'_I need to have a talk with that boy_,' Jason thought. '_He needs to show more respect than that_.'

"Good for her!" Trini said. "He's damn lucky I wasn't there or I'd turn him upside down and inside out!"

"Yeah, it's an epidemic with him," Tommy said. "He just can't seem to stop making stupid comments."

"I hope you have some punishment doled out for him later down the road," Trini said.

"I do. You, Aisha, Kat and Tanya are one part of it. I'm going to call Mystic Mother for the other part," Tommy said. "Understand that I don't want to do this till after Mesogog is defeated. Then, you girls can have some fun with him."

"Good idea. Better to get the threat out of the way, then we can have some fun with him," Trini said. "Talk to you later."

"Will do, Trini," Tommy said as the line went dead.

Soon after, the rest of the female Rangers through the first Turbo had been called, and they'd all spoken similarly. Though Kat and Billy lived in Seattle, Adam and Tanya in San Diego and Aisha and Rocky in Sacramento, they all spoke similarly. They all wanted a piece of Conner - big time.

Now, would come the second part of Tommy's plan, as he headed down to his lab.

Meanwhile...

Eltar

"Hey, look, we've got a transmission coming in!" Mystic Mother said. "It looks like it's..."

"Tommy," Zedd finished. "He hasn't contacted us in a LONG time. Something must really be up."

"You guys there?" Tommy said as his voice came over a screen.

"We're here, Tommy," Mystic Mother said. "How goes the fight against Mesogog?"

"We're holding our own," Tommy said. "Kim wants to get involved but without powers I'm not going to let her."

"Very wise decision," Zedd said.

"There's something else I want to talk to Mystic Mother specifically about," Tommy said.

"Yeah? What's going on?" Mystic Mother said.

"You know, my Red Ranger I've told you about?" Tommy said.

"Did he say something stupid again?" Mystic Mother said.

"Yeah. You know Elsa?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, the biker chick. What about her?"

"Well, Conner called her 'just another girl.' Against my better judgment, I let Elsa kick his ass out of principle after Kira told Elsa to stand up for herself," Tommy said.

"Well done by Kira. I would have been disappointed if Elsa hadn't kicked his ass," Mystic Mother said. "Let me guess, you called me because you want me to come to Earth and kick his ass too?"

"That would be nice, yes," Tommy said. "I'm trying to teach him a lesson."

"I've got a better idea. Bring every single female creation from our time to Turbo down there and let Conner face all of em in a gauntlet! They all still live, they just live in a different dimension, so we can bring em there if you want That'll make him respect us!"

"Hm. That might not be a bad idea either," Tommy said. "I say get as many of em as you can and get em ready. When we give you word, you can come kick his ass."

"Very well, Tommy. Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you and good night," Tommy said.

"And to you too."

TBC...


	2. 2: Conner Trash Talks Trini

A/N: Nothing belongs to me. This is my tribute - sort of - to the ladies, good or evil, from MMPR to Turbo. Takes place during Dino Thunder - and I bet you can only guess who makes the stupid comments about women.

Chapter 2 - Conner Trash Talks Trini

April 2004

Reefside, CA

It had been a long month for Tommy Oliver and a long wait to beat Mesogog, but now it was finally over.

They'd had to use the power of the Dino Gems to finally bring him down for good, but it had finally been done and the threat had been extinguished.

Not that he didn't enjoy the battles - the triumph for him had been fulfilling since he'd basically become another Zordon.

It had been a long month because Conner had gotten worse - much worse - about his remarks about women since that fight with Elsa.

No less than fifteen times since that fight in the park had Dr. Oliver heard him say that females shouldn't be doing men's work - you know, physical combat, chores around the household, sports.

And it infuriated him because he knew better - he was married to arguably the greatest Pink Ranger of all time and had been married to her since 2001, and he still kept close contact with every single one of the women who had served under him. They hadn't been together in a while, but he knew that they had been and were vital to the success of the Power Rangers whe he had been Conner's age.

It was because of this that Kira had broken up with Conner about two weeks ago and had started going out with Trent, who was much more humble, knew where he came from and most importantly to Kira, had shown respect for everyone he'd met which is the big reason why Kira had started going out with him recently. Tommy had even told Kira that she'd made the right decision - for one thing, she didn't need to be dragged down to Conner's level of stupidity and needed someone who she would fit more with and Trent definitel fit the bill - and second of all Tommy hoped that this would get through to Conner.

And yet, Conner didn't seem to care - he had made these remarks about women for at least four to six weeks, which had turned off pretty much every young lady that he went to school with, regardless of the fact that Conner was one of the rising young stars in soccer and had attracted L.A. Galaxy scouts to come to Reefside for every game that Conner was involved in.

It didn't matter to him, which made his mentor sick to his absolute stomach.

"He's one of those kids that doesn't see what's coming until it's too late," Tommy said. "But all the ladies from my teams are in town, and he's about to get the ass whipping of a lifetime. Now the problem is going to be getting him in a situation where I can just grab him so he doesn't know what's going on."

3 hours later, Dr. Oliver had his chance, again brought on by Conner himself.

As the bell rang to end the school day and send the kids scurrying to another weekend, Conner was about to head out the door when he was tripped from the blindside by a lady who was struggling to get her bags.

"Hey, watch where you're going you stupid girl!" Conner snapped.

**'There's my chance,'** Tommy thought.

The lady quickly grabbed her bags and headed out the door, and Conner was headed that way too when Dr. Oliver suddenly grabbed him by his collar, somehow dragged his bags behind him, and hauled him to the Jeep with Conner kicking and screaming the whole way. When he got to the car he quickly hauled Conner into the back of his Jeep and tied him to the outside so he couldn't get away.

Then, he got in, started the car and turned on his phone.

"Kim, I've got him," he said as he contacted his wife. "Get the girls ready, I'm bringing him over now."

20 minutes later, he'd arrived at his home, hauled Conner to the backyard (where there were already mats set up) and shoved him in, snapping, "Don't you move even one muscle or I'll give you such a severe beatdown that you won't know tomorrow from today!"

Conner fumed as he tried to get free from his bondings.

"Man, why can't Dr. Oliver take a freaking joke once in a while? He's been after me for six weeks!" Conner fumed.

"You mean, the way you've been after all of us in that time?" a harsh female voice came from the patio.

Conner was able to spin his head around to see the figure of the first Yellow Ranger waving to him from the patio, almost innocently. But take one look at her, in her eyes, and anyone could see that she was beyond pissed.

"Nervous? You should be," came the voice of what was apparently her husband - a stocky, six foot male wearing a red tank top and a motorcycle helmet, which he promptly removed. Conner immediately recognized this man as the Power Rangers' first Red Ranger, and leader.

"The name's Jason Scott, her's is Trini, my wife and I can't say I'm very happy with you right now," Jason said - in a voice that clearly wasn't over the top angry but was very firm and clearly was a tone that said Jason was unhappy with Conner at the moment.

"What should I be nervous about? Her?" Conner said. "You're one to talk - you've barely put on the spandex in seven years and she hasn't donned a Ranger uniform in ten! And why should I worry about her anyways?"

"Hm...you still don't get it do you?" Jason said. "Your mentor's been trying to get through to you for the last month - it's a wonder you guys even beat Mesogog with that attitude of yours."

"What, my attitude is bad?" Conner said. "If anything you and the other old geezers are a bunch of whiners because you can't take my comments about women - no way should a girl ever be a Power Ranger. I make these comments because I know I'm better."

"Really? Wanna bet?" Trini huffed. "After all, that is what he brought you here for anyways!"

"I could take you any day!" Conner said. "Don't think you could last more than five seconds against me! Dr. O bringing me here to fight you and whoever other ladies he has on hand is beyond pathetic."

"I think you'll think differently after she's done with you," Jason simply said. "By the way, Conner, I've won my share of martial arts championships. I'm a black belt. We don't act like that - we act with more respect than this. That's the whole point of this thing, young man - you need to learn some respect. As far as being pathetic, I could easily say the same thing about you."

With that, the two left him alone in the backyard, thinking about what he'd just said.

Meanwhile....

"Did you hear what he just called me, Jason?" Trini wailed as she cried a hundred tears.

"He heard it and I heard it too," Tommy said. "Trini, you know I'll always have your back as well as the other guys that I served with. Conner has become an ungrateful little punk and like Jase said, I wonder how we ever beat Mesogog with him running the show."

"What's the deal with him, anyways?" Aisha said. "Rocky was always the class clown of our group and he still considered Kim and I close friends."

"Conner's not Rocky, Aisha. He's worse," Tommy said. "He thinks everyone else should be grateful to be in his presence. All this success is getting to his head - I think his head has become bigger than Barry Bonds."

"That's why he's counting on you, Trini, and the rest of the girls to teach him a lesson in humility and class," Jason said. "I only wish we were ALL here to see this."

"This is going to be fun," Rocky said. "I love being a class clown but this is going way too far. He needs to be taught some class."

Meanwhile...

In the backyard, Conner was still sitting there thinking about what he'd said when he was suddenly let loose from his bindings. Immediately, Dr. Oliver grabbed him and said, "You will go over to those mats, and you will warm up. We're about to see whether your bark is bigger than your bite. Go!"

30 minutes later, after Conner had warmed up properly - and Tommy would admit that he'd done a good job of doing that even though he knew Conner would rather not be where he was - Tommy shouted,

"Ladies, come on out! We're ready to start!"

When everyone was where Tommy wanted them, and Conner was situated on the mats, Tommy said,

"Conner, allow me to present to you, the five who will face you today. Kim Hart-Oliver, my wife and the first Pink Ranger, Trini Scott, first Yellow Ranger..."

Conner's eyes narrowed as he and Trini glared at each other...

"Aisha Campbell, second Yellow Ranger, Katherine Cranston, second Pink Ranger, and Tanya Sloan-Park, Yellow Zeo and first Yellow Turbo Ranger. Now, you will face each of these five, one by one and you will not leave this residence until you have faced all of them. This is strictly hand to hand combat, no weapons. And by the way, I'll be watching for any dirty shit from you and if I see it, I'll force you to start over with your opponent myself. Am I understood, young man?" Tommy said, his temper obviously still being an angry one.

Conner bitterly nodded.

"Good," Tommy said. "Now that this is done, which one of you ladies would like to go first?"

"Trini and I agreed that we wanted to be the last two to face him," Kim said, "so I think Aisha should go first."

"Very well," Tommy said. "Aisha you're first up."

As Aisha went to the mats, Jason whispered to Kim, "Do you think we should tell Conner to save some of his energy? He's still got more punishment coming tomorrow."

"No. Let's keep that a secret. Now pay attention - they're about to start."

"Ready?" Tommy said as Conner and Aisha bowed to each other - though he could tell Conner's bow was much more forced. Then, they nodded at him.

"GO!"

TBC...


	3. 3: Puddles of Blood and Tears

A/N: Nothing belongs to me. This is my tribute - sort of - to the ladies, good or evil, from MMPR to Turbo. Takes place during Dino Thunder - and I bet you can only guess who makes the stupid comments about women.

Chapter 3 - Puddles of Blood and Tears

They were loving every single second of it.

Kat, Tanya, Kim and Trini were absolutely loving watching Aisha simply pick Conner apart methodically.

Now anyone who had seen Aisha would have known she was never an opponent to take lightly. She was a capable fighter, more than able to stand up for herself.

But to watch her pick the "leader" of the Dino Thunder Rangers apart for the last 20 minutes. Every time he tried to make a move, Aisha would block it and land a powerful punch with everything she had.

Finally, Tommy had enough and called both combatants off.

"You did your job, Aisha. It's Tanya's turn now."

As Aisha gleefully ran back to her group and put her arms around Rocky, up stepped Tanya. Now most people who remember her from television remember her as one of the biggest female pop stars on the music circuit - a lot of people had made comparisons between her and Latina pop superstar Shakira. Most people remember her as the bubbly, upbeat singer whose mood could seemingly never be brought down. But today? She was pissed.

"Well, you say you're better than me. Are you gonna fight me or not?" Tanya hissed at Conner. That sent Conner over the edge, and he foolishly charged Tanya. Tanya simply muttered to herself, 'what a sucker,' before sweeping his legs out from under him which caused him to crash to the mat. Tanya put her foot on his chest as if to say, "I win," but Conner didn't seem to care as he threw Tanya off him and stumbled back to his feet.

Tanya glared at Conner, as if to say, 'how dare he do that to me?' Adam, who was watching the two interact from afar, said to himself, 'this is not going to be pretty. Conner brought this on himself.'

Before Conner had time to defend himself, Tanya was all over him like white on rice.

As soon as she stepped on the mat and Tommy yelled "GO!" she landed three hard punches right to Conner's face, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Bet you borrowed that from Adam," Conner barely chortled.

"Why, you..." Tanya growled as she simply plowed over him, then began stomping her high heel in him. Though I guess you could have called it techincally martial arts, Tommy was letting a lot of this go as he really didn't care how much for the physical welfare of his young leader today.

"You're the leader of the latest Rangers and you can barely beat us!" Tanya hissed as she slapped him right across the face once, twice, three times with everything she had. "You're pathetic!"

Tanya again dragged him to his feet and simply used him as target practice with punch after punch after punch. Finally, she'd had enough and slammed her high heel right into his face, causing him to bleed. And then, just for emphasis, Tanya took her old-style communicator off and whacked him across the head with it. Then, she just walked away.

Tanya's best friend Katherine was up next - and if Conner thought he would have it any easier with Kimberly's successor to the Pink Ranger powers, he would have another thing coming in a hurry. Conner could barely stand as Kat took control of him from the get go. Occasionally, what the Rangers would see in Kat was her "Australian temper" and today it was taking over as she landed thunderous jabs on him for a good five or six minutes. Conner then tried to duck under her as she charged him, but Kat wasn't having any of that as she grabbed him by the throat and smacked him right across his already bloodied face with her necklace which caused some new - and rather fresh cuts.

Conner gulped as Kat walked away, hoping that all of this would be over soon.

Little did he know his nightmare was just beginning.

After the veterans drew straws to see who would go next, it was decided that Trini would go next. Conner breathed a brief sigh of relief. But as Trini walked over to the mats and Conner looked the original Yellow Ranger dead in her eyes, for the first time fear began to cross his face.

It was the sense of dread of finally realizing that the person standing in front of him was perfectly capable of playing the role of judge, jury and executioner. Pure, unadulterated anger blazed out of Trini's eyes as she stepped onto the mat. It was only then, also, that he realized that while the first three opponents had been angry with him, they were just playing with him, letting him off the hook just enough because they were kind-hearted. On the other hand, there would be no playing around here.

Conner barely sidestepped Trini as she charged him angrily, then actually got in three shots to the chest. Trini stepped back and simply smiled as if to say, "don't make me laugh, punk." Trini then began teeing off on him, keeping him off balance with a strong combination of martial arts and kung fu. Every now and again she'd give him a thunderous kick to the midsection to emphasize just how angry she was with him.

The problem for Conner throughout this confrontation was that he was so head-strong, it had worked for him as a leader but these girls weren't like that - they were more on the thinking side of things.

Finally after 20 minutes of this, Trini simply dropped him with a leg-sweep after Conner could barely stand

Conner barely knew where he was by this point. Then, he realized that he still had one more opponent - and what frightened him was that the one remaining girl he had left to face was the wife of the good doctor himself.

Then, all of a sudden, he saw the older Rangers go inside, shockingly. Why were they leaving him? Weren't they going to throw him to the greatest femaile Ranger in history?

The good news for Conner was his parents were out of town. So what he simply decided to do was stay right where he was. It would give him some time to think - just why were the older Rangers so pissed at him?

As he began thinking, with blood pouring down his face from the four confrontations earlier, he thought back to his time as a Ranger. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He remembered what had happened at the beginning of his time as a Ranger - when he'd left the team to pursue his soccer career. It was a choice that had very nearly shattered the way he was perceived - the only way he had rescued himself was by coming back to the team in the first place. One of the things Dr. Oliver had taught him, he remembered, shortly after he came back was put the team above yourself.

Then, the realization hit him again that Dr. Oliver was punishing the young man for being selfish - for only caring about himself. Without a doubt then, he knew his actions had been completely out of line and he cried himself to tears.

TBC...


End file.
